99
by kimferdehween
Summary: 99 One-Shots, 99 Love-struck situations, 99 Opportunities of heartbreak, 99 Stories of him and her; A 100 Percent Love. : SxH
1. 99 Points

"Is this some kind of joke?" Teenagers upon the scene started to stare at the fuming raven-haired teen as he too stared— well, more like _glared_ at the list that was currently tacked on the wall.

A wave of anger, embarrassment, disappointment, and shame had taken over his face as he squinted at the number beside his name.

"99%."

Glaring more intensely now, he shifted his eyes to the name above his, claiming the number one ranking in the class.

"100%."

The raven-haired boy now moved his head closer to name as he tried to process it in his mind. "...Hyuuga, Hinata." At the name, images instantaneously popped in his mind as he pictured the small, frail girl that always sat in the front of the room, her head switching back and forth between Kakashi and her notes. Suddenly, a subconscious twitch started to develop in Sasuke's right eye as he felt a new, small form beside him, pushing the side of his leather jacket more into his skin. The contact of bodies brushing instantly made him uncomfortable, as he now shifted his glare to the person touching him, not moving anything but his head.

Coal eyes made contact with an indigo hue that fell off the person's head as their small, skinny finger brushing over the list now— almost coming in contact with Sasuke's.

A small squeak of surprise left the lips of the girl as she brought both hands to her mouth, cupping it in disbelief.

Her long hair was like a curtain that covered her face, making it impossible for Sasuke to see the person's face.

But, judging by their reaction and the fact that their finger drifted over the same spot as Sasuke's, he had no doubt who this was.

A small spec of hatred was now noted in his eyes as he removed his finger from the sheet, facing the other way for her sake.

'_How the FUCK did she get a higher score than me?_'

A display of distress was now visible, as Sasuke leaned his left forearm on the wall, leaning his head against it as his free hand cupped his mouth.

'_She beat me by one point. ONE, FUCKING, POINT_.'

Before anymore thoughts could be processed, a light tap on the shoulder disrupted the eighteen year-old boy as he shifted to the source, meeting opal. Her eyes were red, but not with sadness, but of joy. Sasuke also noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink, as her nose was a rosy color. With his eyebrows raised, the raven-haired boy now was staring in wonder at the petite girl.

'_Why the hell is she so happy?_' A small voice could now be heard as the light-eyed girl looked at the taller boy in concern.

"N-Ne, Uchiha-san, are you a-alright?"

In his mind, Sasuke imagined himself rolling in eyes, but of course he wouldn't do it in person.

"Congratulations." He managed to break out. It was a bitter, monotone, celebratory term that seemed rotten after coming out of the mouth of the boy. Regardless, Hinata gave a small smile as she nodded and bowed, leaving Sasuke slightly annoyed.

"T-Thank you Uchiha-san."

Sasuke gave a small nod as he started to see fresh tears seeping out those same eyes that held such joy. He felt slightly panicky as his own eyes widened, shifting his weight to center to find his natural balance.

"Uhh..."

A light laugh escaped from Hinata as she motioned her hand to the person in front of her that she was, indeed, alright. A handkerchief was pulled from the pocket of her grey cardigan as it was now in her hand, patting down the edges of her eyes. A light sniffle followed the escapade as well, Sasuke a little more confused now.

"I-I'm sorry Uchiha-san, it's just that I'm so happy." Sasuke's shoulders shrugged, signaling to himself that it was pretty apparent that he _knew_ she was happy. Sasuke's ears were now peered up to listen as the girl moved her eyes to look at his, catching him slightly off guard.

"I became number one at something." Hinata's was now staring down at the handkerchief in her smooth hands, another small smile on her face. "Hopefully my father will be proud."

Sasuke bit his tongue as he heard this, and had a small pang of regret from ever saying anything bad about Hinata. Nonetheless, being an Uchiha, and him being Sasuke, his pride was still more important. Well, at the moment that is.

He cleared his throat as he now took the palm of his hand, and placed it lightly on her right shoulder, which caught her by surprise.

Sasuke bit his lip as he managed to mutter '_Sorry_', a light blush on his face. Hinata was surprised that Sasuke would ever do that, knowing that his reputation as a '_cold-stoned guy_' would oddly proved to be true...at times. Still startled at the apology, Hinata noticed Sasuke preparing himself for another word.

"Congratulations." It was said with a little more sincerity now, but that was enough to send a bomb of red on the cute cheeks of the girl in front of the Uchiha, who's cheeks were also red as well.

Quickly, he left the stunned blushing girl as he now covered his own face, forbidding anyone to see him at this state.

'_Fuck you, 99's._'


	2. 99 Tomatoes

"Tch, look at him."

"He's such a disgrace to this village."

"I don't even know why he still shows his face anymore."

The murmurs of insults and slurs infested the Konoha air as a young lad, by the age of nineteen, was diligently walking through the dirt roads, simply going to the fresh market for some simple Tomatoes. This was Sasuke's daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, have people scrutinize him on his way to the market, go home, cook, sleep, and do the same thing over again.

The Uchiha couldn't really do much after returning into Konoha; Tsunade didn't trust him to participate in anything related to the Ninja way, and most of the people who were friends/admired him abandoned him to his own failure— well, maybe except for a few handful of people.

In all secrecy, Sasuke was glad not _everyone_ hated him. Him being alone would be one of the worse feelings to feel, especially if it were eternal; But of course, he didn't really show his appreciation...

"Hoy! Teme!" The raven-haired man cringed slightly as he turned his head to face his best friend, arm and arm with his fiancee.

"Sasuke-kun~" A roll of the eyes was all the duo got as they both were standing side by side with Sasuke. This position reminded The Uchiha about the good ole days they had together— doing missions together, bothering Kakashi, making fun of each other— but now they were adults, and time had aged them, along with their memories.

"The usual?"

Sasuke nodded to Naruto as the blonde gave a huge smile, dragging his love down a different way in a playful manner. "I'll be back with the lettuce, Sasuke!"

The now lone man shrugged as he was now adjusting his family kimono, eying precious red jewels on a cart across from him.

Tomatoes were always Sasuke's favorte food— fruit, vegetable, hell, Sasuke couldn't give a less of a damn. They were delicious cooked or raw, cheap, and weren't too sweet— slightly tart, actually was how he liked it.

Grinning to himself, he nodded to the usual cart vendor, who was an old man, and gave a gracious smile to him. Sasuke was pretty sure he was his only customer, and he was grateful for that. There were many other vendors selling tomatoes, but Sasuke specially chose his, him having the exact flavor that he enjoyed. The old man's cart was very small compared to everyone else too, but everything good starts off small.

"Morning, Chuuko-san." The old man grinned from ear to ear, slowly bending down under his cart to retrieve a special box of Tomatoes, just for the Uchiha. "The usual?" The old man threw his hand up in signalization in '_yes_'. The apparent sound of rummaging could be overhead and slightly distracted the Uchiha, for he did not manage to see a woman appear next to him, gently picking out her very own tomatoes. She accidentally brushed into him, which caused him to glare instantly.

Uchihas do _not_ like being touched.

"N-Ne, Gomen, Uchiha-san." Soft tresses of indigo cascaded off the shoulders of the now bowing woman, as if a waterfall had been taken place. As she stood back up, a red blush was on her face, avoiding eye contact and continuing looking for the precious fruit. At this moment, Sasuke noticed that this woman could truly compare to a tomato, greatly.

'_Wow, she's as red as it..._' Wow, great analogy, Sasuke.

The raven-haired man just stood there, studying the woman as she was continuing picking the best tomatoes as she could— but the weight of his stare overpowered her, and was forced to cut her market trip short.

"N-Ne, Chuuko-san, the m-money's on the table top." The delicate woman lightly placed some yen on the table in front of the man who was still hunched over, as he also lifted his hand now, the free hand and his head still under the cart.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan!" Hinata now blushed even harder as she turned before Sasuke, bowing before him once more. "I-It was nice to see you again, Uchiha-san."

Quickly pattering away, Sasuke saw how Hinata's hair bounced each time she did so, resisting the urge to play with one of the curls.

"Ah! Found it!"

A large crate of tomatoes were now placed on top of the man's cart as Sasuke now redirected his attention to the old man, giving him the money he had promised to give. But before he did that, the old man did a light face palm on his forehead,the other hand cupping his mouth and beard.

"Sasuke! I think I accidentally left one of your special tomatoes on the cart!" The Uchiha nodded as he now brought both of his hands on either side of the crate, endless bags of cherry tomatoes cradled within. As soon as he was about to walk away, the old-man started mumbling to himself.

"I think Hinata-chan might have taken it by accident some how..."

Puasing now, Sasuke smirked as he thanked the old man, popping a cherry tomato in his mouth while on his way back to meet up with his friends. 99 turned into 98 tomatoes as he started to chew, thinking about the next time he would meet this '_Hinata_'.

'_Well, she sure as hell owes me a tomato_'.


	3. 99 Nights

"Goddammit, why did you bring me here?" Naruto gave a large grin as he gripped the around his neck, sticking his tongue out. "Backstage passes, bitch!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he straightened out his glasses and patted down his black skinny jeans, removing any material that might've stuck to it while passing through the huge crowd of people. The music was still going and the crowd was easily heard as a seventeen and current eighteen year-old waited patiently in the dressing room of a random member the radio station had selected, fussing each other about the idea.

"Some birthday present this is." Sasuke leaned back on a black futon, crossing his arms behind his head. Naruto pinched the boy's cheek as he was now bent forward on the futon, resting his elbows on his own pair of skinny jeans.

"Well, I was listening to the radio and I couldn't really find you a gift...So I called in! And I managed to win!" Naruto gave a grin as he elbowed his friend lightly in the stomach, causing the raven-haired teen to glare at his blonde friend. "You could at least acknowledge that I actually _won_! I mean, anyone would die to meet them!" Sasuke shrugged as relaxed his aching back, his eyes facing the ceiling. "I'll give you that one."

Naruto chuckled, but the soon faded as a gloomy face was now on. "I wish they woulda let us chose _whose_ dressing room we got to go in, instead of this random bullshit." Sasuke shrugged once more, his eyes slowly closing in the process of being tired. "Well that's one consequence of this happening."

"Why the fuck do you have to be so pessimistic? Jeez, Sasuke." Naruto was about to go in a big lecture until both realized that the music had been long gone and fans screams were reduced to an all time low. A light knock came at the door as both boys jumped slightly, due to the surprise.

"I hope it's Sakura! She sooo fucking hot!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto hurriedly went to the door, bringing it open all the way.

"Hey guys!"

Sasuke removed his hands from his face as he turned to the unfamiliar voice, his brow slightly arched. Naruto was just as surprised as his mouth was slightly gaping, a surprised expression obviously being seen.

Before them was the lead singer of the band, Sakura Haruno— but Sasuke wasn't focusing on her, but the person behind them. The contrast between the two was pretty apparent.

Sakura was wearing three-fourths baseball shirt, with sleeves pink and '_FRESH_' imprinted into the white center. She wore gray skinnes and black flats with a promise ring on one hand, and a bracelet on the other. Her hair was pink and fell over her shoulders to her mid-back, side-swept bangs covering her fore-head. Her emerald eyes were captivating, but not as captivating as the person behind her. Sasuke analyzed the girl behind her more intensely;

She wore a black tank top that ended right in the middle of her bellybutton, exposing some of her sparrow tattoo that was on her right lower torso. Another tattoo was on the wrist of her left arm, having the numbers '_0327_' in script, with black ink. Multiple rings were on each finger and two chains were on the left side of her own, black skinny jeans. She wore black motorcycle boots and a black fedora on her short, shaggy, disheveled hair. She had smokey make-up on making her pale eyes stick out more than other feature on her— except that fact that she was _very_ developed, and held an enigmatic aura around her.

When the two walked in, Sasuke also noticed the the pair of opposites had matching necklaces on, both a dice-cube pendant— Sakura's gold, the other girl's, silver.

Naruto shut the door lightly as he scrambled back on the couch, sitting beside Sasuke, both pairs facing eachother. Naruto was in front of the dark-haired woman, as Sakura was in front of Sasuke. A coffee table was in between the two futons, empty glasses on-top.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded, as Sakura was about to get up, only to be patted lightly by her friend beside her. The woman stood, grabbing all four cups, and heading over to the coffee machine near a pair of mirrors.

"Well, do you guys have any questions you wanna ask us?" Naruto was still captivated at Sakura's green eyes that he almost forgot what he was going to ask— _almost_.

"Hmm..well, how old are you?" Sakura gave a light laugh that caused Sasuke to cringe slightly, and Naruto to grin. "I'm nineteen." Sakura paused as she turned around, pointing to the back of her friend who was now putting packs of sugar in her pocket for easy mobility with four cups of hot coffee, and to skip a second trip.

"Hinata's twenty-two." Everyone, specifically Sasuke, turned to see Hinata bring up her hand with her thumb up, signaling Sakura was right. The pinkette gave another laugh before patting the seat beside her, Hinata sitting in her rightful place now. "Sometimes I forget her age...pretty sad huh?"

Naruto gave a short chuckle while Sasuke gave a short smile, pouring sugar into the cups of coffee given to them.

"What's your role in the band?" Sasuke asked. He already knew what Sakura did, he was just curious to see what this '_Hinata_' did.

"Ohohohoho! Getting social now I see!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura gave a louder-than-necessary laugh, Hinata a smirk.

"Well, I'm in charge of the lead vocals." Hinata took a sip of her coffee, that had _no_ sugar, and laid it lightly on her lap. "I play bass." Sasuke raised a brow at this and was surprised at the kind of voice Miss Hinata had. It was deep, and velvet like~ A _true_ pleasure to hear. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. She was _truly_ a mystery, compared to her semi-weird pink friend she had beside her. Sasuke was so engaged with staring at her that when he saw her looking back at him, he immediately looked away, a very light blush on his cheeks. He sipped his coffee the other way as Sakura giggled.

"Your friend seems a little shy." Naruto sighed as he elbowed Sasuke, bringing his face close to his own. "Chill out, alright Sasuke? We'll get outta here soon."

'_That's what I **don't** wanna do_.' But the Uchiha nodded anyways, sipping his coffee in silence. It wasn't until Hinata stood up, and brought her cup to the coffee machine. She turned to the trio as she gave a smile.

"I'm gonna go get a snack from the vending machine." without his consent Naruto pulled Sasuke up and pushed him towards Hinata. "Sasuke will go with you." The dark-haired boy glared at his friend as he figured what he was doing. He wanted some "_alone time_" with Sakura. Damn Naruto.

"Sure." Hinata gave a small smile as she opened the door, her five-nine frame meeting Sasuke's five-nine form as well. "We'll be back."

* * *

"Which one do you want?" Sasuke examined the rather large vending machine before him, looking at each and every product inside. He lightly tapped the glass in front of a bag of Doritos as he refrained himself from leaning. Hinata nodded as she stuffed two dollars into the slot of the machine, leaning her left fore-arm against the pane of it. Sasuke was standing not so far beside her and had his hands stuffed in his pockets, watching the metal grabber of the machine grab the bag. In the process he couldn't help but look at his reflection within the glass as well.

He was wearing a black turtle neck with his sleeves pushed up, black skinny jeans, black converse, and his backstage pass around his neck. A pair of fake glasses were also on his face as his hair was spikey and disheveled as Hinata's. He was pushed out of his thoughts when a light objects was put firmly on his chest, making a crinkling sound. He traced up the arm and saw Hinata smiling, handing him the chips.

"Eat up."

Sasuke gave a small smile and said his thanks as the two opened their bag of chips simultaneously, now walking towards the room.

"So, what's it like?" Sasuke turned his head slightly. "...?"

"To have a normal life?" Sasuke stared straight ahead, his mind deep in thought.

"Boring...Annoying...Dull..." The sound of a laugh slightly started Sasuke, but was held away as a deep sigh came from the older woman beside him.

"Sounds a lot better than this." Feeling that a story was coming on, Sasuke paused on a stretch of wall, and slid down, landing on his bottom. Hinata following suit, knew why he did so and sat in front of him, legs crossed and back relaxed.

"Things aren't as '_glamorous_' as one would think when you're famous..." Sasuke took to chips this time, listening intently at the smooth words coming from the luscious lips of Hinata. "Paparazzi is everywhere, rumors come _from_ no where, and the stress levels are ridiculous." A tired sigh was all Hinata could say as she plopped a dried banana chip into her mouth, munching on it furiously.

"Everyone starts to stuff their noise into your business and everyone runs their mouths. If you don't give this person money, they'll blackmail. If you don't agree to this deal, your company will drop you."

Sasuke saw how the tone Hinata's voice changed as she started listing various reasons of how fame can bring the darkest out of people. Taken this as a chance to brighten up the mood, he decided to change the subject.

"So...um, what's the number on your wrist mean?" Hinata changed the look of her face as she put her bag of chips down, turning her arm over and tracing over the numbers that were permanently imprinted on her skin. A genuine smile appeared as she started to stare off into the tattoo.

"This is the date of my sister's birthday." A dark eyebrow poked-up while hearing this; the tattoo had a deeper meaning and she seemed to cherish the fact that it would be with her,_ forever_.

"She's seventeen." Hinata now rested her chin on her right hand, still staring at the numbers. "How old are you?" Sasuke's eyes widened a little as he semi-choked on his chips, coughing it out while an amused look on Hinata's face erked up the aura.

"I turned eighteen today."

A pause took place before Hinata smirked, straightening up her posture, looking at the now _man_ eye to eye. "Looks like you're legal now." A light blush was on Sasuke's face as he half-nodded, continually eating his chips. Before he could say another word, a hand was placed before him from the standing position of the bassist in front of him. He grabbed the hand hesitantly as he threw the empty bag of chips in a trash can near them, grabbing Hinata's Banana chips and doing the same. They both stood facing one another now, Hinata looking at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What would you like as a present?" Sasuke gulped as imagined all the possibilities this woman can do to him— or what _he_ can do to _her_.

"Don't worry, I won't have sex with you." Sasuke sighed in half relief, half disappointment—

I guess, this will just be one in a hundred nights that this moment will be stuck in his head; but since tonight already counted;

Make that _ninety-nine _nights.

Sasuke Uchiha, you are one lucky bastard.

* * *

**A/N**: _**SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES/SPELLING MISTAKES! **_**I wanted this story on as soon as possible to be able to update...kinda accurately xD BUT **OHEMGEE. I HAVE NO COMPUTER. ._.! HOLY SHIT. I'm sorry, but there's going to be loooong time gaps between these one shots till i get a new laptop...! i'm at my friends now and we're playing super mario party...LOL

well, hope you liked this one!

I thought I'd try something...different?

xD READ AND REVIEW.


	4. 99 Red Umbrellas: I

I never really knew her.

Honestly, I couldn't even tell if she was a girl or a boy, her short shaggy hair covering her face, the black leather jacket settling on her upper torso sloppily.

The only connection we had was when we would passed each other in the morning, alternating classes.

She'd be walking to where I came from, and I'd be walking to where she came from.

I think...she was a very social person. Before walking passed me, she would hug people who passed her, and when she passed me, another line of people would give her hugs as well.

Of course, she never gave me one; and she had no right to anyways.

We were complete strangers.

Nothing but pedestrians, walking passed each other on the cold pavement each morning, the end of the semester always lingering on our minds.

But, she left an impression on me one day.

I was soaked.

People were running from place to place in the run, jeering or cheering at the pouring rain. For me, I really didn't care.

I just walked at the same pace I always did, the rain being no different than the sunlight.

But, as I would just veer off into outer-space through my mind, I had realized that the rain was no longer dropping on my head.

When I looked up, I saw nothing but red.

An umbrella.

Without exchanging a word, she stood by me, her five-foot-eight stature just underneath my six-one form, an elongated arm holding on firmly and still above my head.

I couldn't look at her face, I couldn't.

But something in me...made me do it.

Gentle gray eyes met mine almost instantly, a gingerly movement of the mouth causing them to smile at my coal ones.

They were the color of the rainclouds, beautiful rainclouds.

But those clouds were taken away from me after I got to where I was going.

She had walked me all the way to my class, disregarding her own circumstances.

Just a gentle nod given to one another, as she started to walk off, already knowing that running to her class would still result in her being late anyways.

That was the only moment we had shared together, the only memory.

That was the only time it had rained during the end of summer.

Soon after, we had shifted gears and started walking backwards, onto square one.

No looks were exchanged as were words, and no recognition was ever viewed to one another.

It was as if...fate never really closed the gap in between us.

Because, well, it didn't.

I didn't see her after the new semester had started.

I had the same route and took the same way, and I would figure she would too;

But that wasn't the result.

Honestly, I would sometimes only walk that way just to see if she were there, even one of my classes would be on the other side of campus at that time.

But no, she never walked that way again.

Even on rainy days, I would carefully pick through the crowd, checking every red-umbrella that passed by to see if she was the beautiful person under it.

But no, only other strange faces were underneath them, not as beautiful as hers and not as distinguished either.

Patience was getting to me, and I almost had a breaking point.

But as soon as the breaking point came, it passed.

She had died.

They said that she had suffered with a condition in stomach.

Really, in all reality, I couldn't pay attention.

The shock and sadness was unbearable for me to handle.

But with sadness and death, not only comes respect and realization...but disrespect and ignorance as well.

There was a time, when I overheard a few freshman who were making fun of her death, saying that she died because she had numerous abortions...

...that was the same week I was almost sued and trialed for assault on a group of teenage boys.

But who was I to her?

Did I even had the right to mourn for her, yet alone, think about her?

I don't know.

I really, don't know.

All I could remember was the day she had saved me from the rain, that was dripping from what seemed to be, her eyes.

Was it the clouds crying, or was it her?

I couldn't remember.

But I remember that red umbrella that was able to protect me from the liquid, from her tears.

I never really knew who she was.

She could have been my arch-enemy, my best friend, or even my fated lover.

But I would never know, because I was pent up in my own little world that had a population of one-to-none.

It took me a while to get over that horrible feeling of regret; wondering what could have been, would have been, and should have been-

Now, I carry a red umbrella everyday, opened as wide as possible, no one knowing that it symbolized the love I had for her.

And on rainy days, I would have no umbrella.

Because when it rains, I can look up at the sky, and know that she'll be looking down, right back at me.


	5. 99 Red Umbrellas: II

I had no clue who he was.

Truth be told, I never even knew that he was in my grade.

After all, he did look more like a teacher rather than a student.

He held such maturity...and such intelligence that I would sometimes feel intimidated by his stern aura.

Each time I would be on my way to my classes, he would pass by me with this very...dark cloud floating about his head.

No one seemed to pay attention to him or even acknowledge him as a human being.

He was like a robot; cold, indifferent, _lonely_.

But...why?

I really wanted to know why he held such solitude in his heart, when he could be around people who loved him.

Or was it that...no one loved him?

Did he even love himself?

I had heard that he was the valedictorian of our school...every college sending him scholarships.

Shouldn't he be happy? Excited?

God, I don't even know why I'm worrying about him so much.

I don't even know him, and he doesn't know me.

...But I feel so obliged to care about him for some reason; like he's going to go through life without changing anything, acknowledging nothing...

Which was why...I decided, to interact with him.

I was already rushing to one of my classes after running late to school.

The day was very...meek and dull.

...A day that no would suspect that something life changing could happen.

But something _did_ happen.

I saw him, walking in the rain as if it didn't effect him.

I didn't know if it was his mental or physical resistance, but he was shivering like no other.

His skin seemed to be paler than before, the rain draping over his tall body like a royal cloak to a king.

Yet his face, was still as cold as any other day.

Did he really think that he could get passed me in _that_ condition, without me helping him?

Of course not.

Which was why I...I wanted to bring some color in his life, even if it was just a little brush of it.

I turned around and rushed back to where he was walking, hovering my umbrella over his head.

There was no room for the two of us, but I didn't care.

If he could care less about his health, then I could too.

I started walking with him now, my hand firm and still so that not a single missile of rain could hit his soaked head once more.

But God, why were you doing this to yourself?

Are you really apathetic towards everything in your life?

Why is it that you see everything in black and white, when everything is color?

So,

I started to cry.

Not for him, but for the _both_ of us.

It should be the other way around.

He should be the person loving everything, after having every opportunity for a successful life thrown at him from multiple distances...

...And I should be the person not caring about anything at all, not even knowing if I was going to die the next day or not due to...

...

...

...Then, he looked at me.

With those coal, dark eyes.

I hope he couldn't tell the difference between the rain hitting my face and my tears.

But...he actually showed an emotion.

An emotion...

An emotion...

He actually...smiled.

God, I wanted to hug him so badly!

I started to feel happy for him.

I gave him my own genuine smile that I felt from the pit of my heart...

...Not the ones I would give to everyone else out of my own, self pity...

But then I quickly stopped my self from doing that.

Because...

We were only strangers.

Strangers don't exchange such deep information to each other, not even deep gestures of appreciation...

So...we just nodded.

That was it.

After that, nothing seemed to have changed.

Days would go by and he would still be as emotionless as always, disregarding the small event we had shared, the only memory we had of each other...

So I moved on as well.

...Well, I tried.

But I wanted to see him again.

I wanted to talk to him.

I wanted to be friends with him;

love him, hug him, kiss him, spend my whole life with him—

But I would always second guess myself because...

Who can love a stranger? Someone whom you've never even talked to?

Each time I would be so close to try and talk to him, almost sparring a glance his way or something...

...But that voice in the back of my head held me back...

It got to the point to where I was tired of myself, feeling like a hypocrite by not taking a chance to talk to someone whose life I could change—

or who could change mine.

But, it was too late.

Death finally suffocated me in a chokehold, and I was there no more.

...

...God, why was I such a coward!

I regret not talking to him while I could, really.

I think...he would've made me happy on my last days there.

I just hope that maybe, just maybe, fate will close the gap between us faster and with more assurance when we meet again...

...

Heh, I know it might sound silly, but now I feel like I can finally admit it—

_I fell in love with this stranger_...

...And I hope my tears of love can reach him, sinking into his heart and staying there, forever.


	6. EXTRA: 100 Tears

The room was lightly filled with the chattering of teenagers talking amongst each other, the lights slightly dimmed for an unknown reason and the whiteboard covered with objectives to be learned that day. Slowly, kids would fill the classroom, either happy to see their friends that they waited all day to see, or dreading the fact that they had to learn one of their most hated subjects;

Civics and Economics.

For Sasuke, he really hated that class— considering the fact that he failed it his Sophomore year of high school and had to retake it his junior year; this year. Walking dishearteningly into the class, he looked on the board to see what would be on the agenda today. He cursed under his breath as he saw that there would be an activity done today, which usually meant that he had to work with someone other than himself.

Don't get him wrong, Sauske is willing to co-operate, it's just the fact that he's one of the only Juniors in his class, his only friends consisting of two Sophomores. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he sat near the middle of the second to last row, in between his two younger friends, Shino and Naruto. They were actually pretty talkative during class, _especially_ Naruto. He sat in front of him, and every time the teacher would turn his back, he would have to make a comment on _something_. Whether it be school related or not, he just felt the need to talk to Sasuke. But really, the Uchiha was thankful. At least he had someone to talk to in this class, because as far as Shino goes, he's cool, but only talks when talked too.

Before sitting down, Sasuke examined the classroom as he did everyday, seeing if anything changed at all in this boring routine of his.

So far, everything seemed to be the same. On his right were a bunch of kids who he rarely knew, maybe just two or three who's names he actually found the time to remember. On his left though, he knew a few kids there. Well, name wise, again.

There was that girl who sat near the window with short pinkish hair. She would always blurt out something weird and random, trying to seek the attention of everyone in the room. Her name was Sakura, and Sasuke didn't even bother learning her last name after realizing how annoying she was. A few seats behind her was this other Junior that happened to be here too. Sasuke was glad that he wasn't the _only_ Junior in the class because that would be just down right embarrassing. Her name was TenTen, and she was really pretty, her long brownish hair leading to her mid-back, her make-up perfect. As crazy as it sounds, Sasuke didn't really find any interest in her. He knows she's pretty, but he didn't want just _that_ in a relationship, and besides, he's heard that she could be a real bitch at some times which was a big '_No-No_'. The Uchiha may be on the football team, but he is, in all reality, a true, realistic kind of person. Not like one of those stereotypical meat-heads that people viewed as '_Football Players_'.

But, he was found envying Ten-Ten's friends that happened to be swarmed around her.

One of 'em was a boy with dark shaggy hair, Sai. He got on Tsubaki-sensei's nerves so much, Sasuke could recall numerous times where Tsubaki would be out sick, due to throat issues after yelling at Sai so much. Another girl was someone by the name of Karin. Her hair was a deep-red and layered like crazy, that it actually spiked out on one side of her head. Everyone knew that it was artificially dyed though, the fact that her features were completely Asian and that her roots were jet-black. But Sasuke didn't really care about Sai, Karin, or Ten-Ten much at all. Sai and Karin would always do something weird during class that would always make it somewhat entertaining, but not entirely. It was just that, the whole subject of 'Citizenship' and 'Supply and Demand' seemed rather boring in general. But hey, if it gets Sasuke through high school, he's willing to get through it.

Out of that whole section on his left, no one seemed to catch his attention more than the other girl that was also part of the Sai-Karin-TenTen group. Her hair was short and shaggy, jet-black that seemed to shine a blue-ish hue under the florescent lights that would rarely be turned on. She was bigger in stature than most girls in his class. She was probably a good five-six, still short of Sasuke's six-even height. He was also aware that she was very popular not only among the Sophomore class, but around the whole school. Having so many friends due to her kind, funny personality and her cute tendencies to worry about everyone else other than herself. But...something else in her caught Sasuke's eye.

She was more lively and energetic than her friends, very humorous too. The dark-haired teen wasn't gonna lie, during the times he would eavesdrop on her conversations by '_accident_', he had to resist the urge to laugh at her jokes and antics that she seemed to naturally have and acquire. She would sometimes wear thick-rimmed glasses that seemed to sheath her enigmatic eyes, a gray color staining them. It gave her a seriousness and maturity to her— even if her personality happened to be the exact opposite.

She was like a child; but not in a bad way. She would smile all the time, laugh at all the bad things, and was equally as cu—

The sound of a heavy item hitting the floor brought the linebacker back to reality, turning his head to see what the commotion was about. He was careful not to make it obvious he was looking, not wanting anyone to catch his eyes by mistake. But he did, and it took a second to realize who's eyes were staring right back at him.

It was her, Hinata.

She dropped her heavy book bag a little too hard on the floor as she cursed to herself quietly, kicking it with a sad look on her face.

A small blush lit Sasuke's face as he drifted his eyes elsewhere, preferably the door to see if any of his friends happened to come in. His football jersey clung loosely on him, leaving room for his pads and gear later. But when he made the mistake of looking back again at the girl that was on his mind, his shirt seemed to shrink a million times than it's original size.

Gray met Charcoal as they both froze for a second, surprised at the sudden eye-contact. Sasuke quickly turned his head in embarrassment once more, pretending like nothing happened, but still managed to steal a glance at the smile she gave him before he did so. It was so natural, so sweet that he could feel himself looking down at it each time he'd see her.

A few seconds after the incident had occurred, a paper seemed to hit the back of his head, causing him to shrivel on instinct at the startling hit.

Sasuke turned his head once more, expecting the perpetrator to be Sai— only to be met with the same person from before.

"Hey." The bass in her voice distinguished her from other girls, but while hearing it, something about it made Sasuke feel at ease...relaxed almost. He put on a disinterested face, leaning back on his right elbow while unintentionally staring at the speaker.

"You're on varsity, right?"

Sasuke gave a short nod, focusing his eyes on hers. He noticed that she smiled while she talked and that she too, gave him her focus through eyes as well.

Jersey Number Ninety-nine found it slightly difficult maintaining the eye-contact, seeing as though she was as confident as him— not the bad kind of confident either.

"Well, then you should know Kiba, right?" Sasuke's eye gave a slight twitched as the brunette's face appeared in his head, an obnoxious smile so similar to his friend Naruto, who has yet to come to class. Kiba was also a linebacker whom he'd be positioned close to most of the time during games. Both of them were great at what they did, but Kiba's personality was far different than what anyone would suspect it to be. He came off as the tough, asshole kind of guy who would knock your teeth out if you looked at him bad; but, that was only when he was on the field. During complimentary dinners for the team and meetings, he would talk to the kid and concluded that he was actually a pretty good guy. Sure, his smile was pretty weird, but it had no source of false feelings in 'em.

Sasuke gave a light nod, though slightly disappointed at how the Sophomore turned the topic to a friend of theirs and not on themselves.

Hinata gave a bright smile as she leaned forward in her chair now, as if she was going to tell Sasuke a secret; so Sasuke leaned in too.

"Did he ever tell you about the birthmark on his butt?" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at how cute this was said, and how ridiculous it sounded too. But, this was one of the first time he's actually laughed in this class with someone other than his friends, and it felt...nice.

Pearl eyes smiled at him as she brought her arm out as far as it could and pinched the older boy's cheeks.

"You should laugh more. It's cute."

Sasuke looked at Hinata again as she gave her own short laugh, and sat back in her seat, arranging the basic utensils in the class that was required. The dark haired boy blushed a deepish red, but made sure to look down so no one else could see his embarassment, eyes focusing on the blank piece of notebook paper and pencil on the desk in front of him.

That was the first time he let another person touch him...and it was..._weird? Different?_ He wasn't completely sure...

The boy found this to be an opportunity to some how change his ritualistic routine as he gave a hesitant cough, writing on the piece of paper on his desk only to throw it to Hinata's once he crumpled it up.

The girl uncrumbled the paper ball now, curiosity easily visible through her actions. It wasn't until she read the words imprinted on the paper that she gave a bright smile towards Sasuke, nodding her head softly at him.

'_Want to be each others partner for today's activity?_'

.

..

...

...

Weeks passed by, and the two teens started to talk to each other more frequently. It actually turned out that Hinata was good friends with Naruto, but only talked to him outside of class so she wouldn't get as distracted as she already was with Sai, Karin, and Ten-Ten. Sasuke didn't really have any strong friendships with anyone, so he was relatively surprised at how many people Hinata knew throughout the school. He would see her hug other people, smile at other people, pinch other people's cheeks and stuff and have handshakes with them too! It was quite a sight to see, because Sasuke hasn't really been the type to socialize as much. He would rather focus on football, his grades, and on occasion, some friends here or there. Another thing that surprised him was how no one viewed her as a stereotype. The Uchiha himself knew that he was one of the most popular kids in school, solely because he was jock. As for Hinata— she had her own fashion sense. She would wear all black one day, and then Hollister the next. Then it would be a pokemon t-shirt at one moment, a Volcom sweater the next. She had a very eccentric style that everyone seemed to love because it was as if she was telling everyone that anyone could be what they wanted to be...through clothing, if that makes sense.

It was lunchtime, and today happened to be a special today for the Number 99. Kakashi-sensei had assigned a test to Sasuke's class which moved their lunch schedule to one hour later, with the late lunch. The lunch that Hinata had.

The boy rushed to where he had heard she sat during lunch, his red polo firm against his slightly buff chest, white shorts rustling against the wind. A small smile appeared on his face as he could see Hinata's excited face when she saw him earlier in the day instead of just fourth period, under something better than dim lights of their classroom. As he rushed past crowds of other kids walking by, he finally saw the back of the girl he wanted to see, eating a slice of pizza hungrily.

Sasuke gave the people in front of her the 'Shh' sign with his mouth, wanting to surprised Hinata with his presence.

When he finally made his way behind the clueless girl, he covered her eyes with his hands before she could reach for another bite of her pizza.

"Huh? Who's this?"

A mischievous smile made it's way on the football player's lips as he told Hinata's friends to tell her that he was '_Ten-Ten_'.

"It's Ten-Ten." They all said with a slightly humorous voice.

Hinata gave a short laugh as she brought her hands up over the hands that were covering most of her face, a grin taking in place of her laugh.

"Since when did Ten-Ten have hands bigger than mine?" Sasuke gave a small snicker as Hinata's friends laughed as well, still looking at the funny situation that was about to ensue.

"Hmmm..." Hinata brought her hands up the arms of the person now, the built structure surprising her. Then she brought her arms back down since she was sitting down and couldn't reach the shoulders that were standing up, running her hands over the torso of the person now.

It was her friends turn to snicker now as a deep blush ran over Sasuke's face, surprised at the sensation of Hinata's hands running over him. It wasn't until he felt Hinata tickle him slightly on his sides, his cute laugh coming about into the atmosphere. The girl jumped out of her seat as she turned around quickly, tilting her head up slightly to look at the boy's face.

"Sasuke!"

The boy laughed again as he felt Hinata hug him as tight as she could, burying her face into the crook of his neck. This made him blush again as he held her in his arms, the sensation of her against him relaxing and comfortable. During the time they have been spending together, he has noticed how his feelings acted around her and wasn't sure if he liked her or not. It should be obvious if you like someone, but this was the first time Sasuke was actually feeling this way toward someone...and he wasn't sure if it was if he liked her or if it was just admiration.

Sasuke was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't realize that Hinata had pulled him outside of the cafeteria now, out into the lawn area where other kids could eat if they wanted too. She smiled at him as she brought him under one of the trees in the courtyard, making him sit under it, her sitting right in front of him.

"Are you skipping class or something?" A concerned look was on her face now as she watched the boy watch her distinctively. He loved the way she was always worried about him and how she would make that cute pout, it showed that someone actually cared for his feelings...

"Kakashi-sensei made us take a test and it pushed our lunch time to the last lunch." Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she now made her way beside Sasuke, sitting side by side with eachother, leaning her head on his right shoulder. Her left hand traced the back of his as her breathing slowed, making Sasuke's heart beat slightly faster. He was surprised at how easily she let her guard down around him, feeling as though they have been friends ever since they were kids.

But, this made the Uchiha worry. He didn't want Hinata to view him as a friend...but as a man.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to skip class..." Sasuke's breathing made it hard for him to respond, but he just leaned his head against hers now, relaxation pulling both of them into sleep. "Yeah...but I wanted to see you..."

.

..

...

...

Sasuke felt something shifting in his arms as something was lightly buzzing in his ears. His eyes softly fluttered open as the mid-day sun shined through his black bangs, pushing them aside to see if the sun was really looking right back at him. When his vision became clear, he looked around the courtyard to find that it was completely empty, certain that fourth period was already in session. Sasuke was curious to where Hinata was, that is, until he looked down, his cheeks stained red. God, she made him blush so much.

Hinata was snuggled on him, her face against the crook of his own neck, her breathing the source of buzzing in his ear. Her hands clung onto his red polo like a little kid on their mother's skirt, fearing that every particle of wind will separate the two. Hinata's face was lightly blushed as she was sleeping, her eye lashes brimming the line of her cheeks. It took a good fifteen minutes of resistance, but Sasuke couldn't restrain himself anymore as he brought Hinata's body close to his, his own face burying into the space between Hinata's neck and shoulder. The boy finally realized his feelings towards the kind, outgoing girl now. It may sound ridiculous because he's known her for less than a year, but she already had him under a spell that was unbreakable and took less than three months for her to entrance him in. These feelings of his were not one of admiration nor one of likeliness, but one of—

"I love you." His whisper could barely be heard, but he let it out of desperation, hoping that she could somehow hear it in her sleep. He hugged tighter as he tried hard to hold himself back from crying.

He couldn't help but find himself so deeply in love with her, so much that it made him want to cry. He didn't care if she was asleep right now, he just wanted to say those special three words confidently, while his feelings were definite. But he couldn't help but feel like a coward, not being able to tell them to her face-to-face.

Sure, Sasuke was a a tough linebacker on the field, but just like Kiba, he found himself to be a completely different person off it...thanks to Hinata.

Suddenly, the hands that were clung on his shirt snaked their way up and around his neck, pulling back his face to face the girl's now. She had a deep blush of her own as she looked at the boy in the eyes, that were now crying, slowly kissing them away with her own love.

She gave a nervous smile as she brought her forehead against his, her eyes drifting closed.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

The boy was surprised at how Hinata heard what he said, her most likely being awake the whole time while he was observing her. He couldn't help but laugh now, whether it be in joy or relief, his tears following the pattern of each breath, Hinata kissing it each one of them as they would try to fall.

All 100 of them.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG SORRY IF IT'S RUSHED D:! I just wanted to get this story out there because this popped into my head so suddenly, that I _HAD_ to write it down and post it up as soon as possible so it doesn't run away. lololol yes, my ideas run away. xD BUT YEAH, THIS IS AN EXTRA.

Hope you likey xD


	7. 99 Raindrops

The air was chilly, the sky was clouded, and the puffs of breath left the shivering male in a line of discomfort that he could not deny. The winter mornings were painfully cold. So could that any exposed skin would be threatened to shrivel up from the sheer frostbiting weather. Sasuke could swear on anything that if he were to cut off his nose right now, no trace of pain could be detectable from him. The dark-haired teen had many opportunities to have an alternative for reaching school on this dreaded morning and avoiding this circumstance, in all actuality. His best friend offered him a ride in his car after an awful snow storm struck their town the following evening, knowing that Sasuke had lived a great distance away; yet he respectfully declined to him and for many good reasons, really. For one, his best friend's driving was absolutely terrible and combining that along with icy roads wasn't a really a good idea; and the fact that he didn't really want to miss out on seeing his usual morning acquaintance this December morning.

It had been about a good four to five months since the start of their little "relationship".

He used to only take the bus in the morning if it was absolutely necessary, in cases of where his car would be in the shop, his friends couldn't give him a ride, or if he simply just woke up too late. Sasuke didn't think anything of it really, just a nuisance that he had to learn to deal with when necessary.

But that was until he showed up early one morning.

It was fall and the sun had barely worked it's way up in the sky, shades of orange, red, and yellow staining everything that the rays of the star could touch. His car was in the shop and he was slightly annoyed by it too for it had been in and out during the week, and getting your car fix ain't cheap. The Uchiha was walking toward the bench of the stop sign when he noticed that another person had already took his spot, waiting patiently for the same bus as he was. He had never seen her there before, probably because every time he did come in the mornings, he'd barely miss the bus taking off, squeezing in a millisecond to let their final passenger aboard before speeding off. Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit thrown off that another person actually had the same bus stop as him.

He studied her as he continued his way toward her, her and the stop sign starting to become closer and clearer for him to see. She had long dark hair that seemed purple under the rays of the sun, cascaded along her shoulders to her bust in soft curls. She had on a long chocolate-colored scarf, a third of her face covered by it, and another third covered by her thick bangs. A creamy uniform that didn't match his hugged her body as light caramel stockings covered her long, shapely legs, dark brown loafers covering her petite feet. Her hands were covered with leather gloves that matched that of the color of her footwear, laying softly on the base of her lap.

Sasuke noticed how beautifully pale her skin was, blemish free and radiated by the autumn rays. She contrasted beautifully with her surroundings.

The Uchiha normally detested girls, primarily because many would chase after him and such, and he never had found a woman more beautiful than his mother;

But this one...this one seemed..._different_.

After this feeling had planted itself in his mind and manifested itself, things were never truly the same.

Sasuke started showing up earlier a little more frequently than normal, his curiosity becoming drawn to this girl. When there were times where he had the choice to take the bus or an alternative, he would always choose just to take the bus. He started off just standing, letting the young lady have the bench to herself out of manners and hospitality, and both of them found comfort in it. Well, at least he did.

Yet he yearned for more interaction from her.

Of course, him being stubborn and arrogant, he had never initiated a conversation once nor had he even introduced himself in any kind of way. But then again, neither did she.

It was as if they shared those twenty minutes waiting for their ride in comfortable silence, both knowing that words would do nothing but ruin the atmosphere and possibly make things awkward between them.

It wasn't until finally, the time had arrived.

Rain had poured down hard near the middle of one unusual October morning, the strong drops of rain tapping hard onto the street pavement. The Uchiha decided that this one day, he would take his car to school. The weather was terrible and he was pretty sure that the bus would be late do to the delay the weather would be causing. He also was sure that _she_ wouldn't be there either.

Yet he was wrong.

He drove by the bus stop out of his own curiosity, surprised to see a dark form under an umbrella, patiently waiting for the bus. He stopped like he normally would, since it _was_ a stop sign, but he took more time than he should. He was debating whether or not to just pick her up and take her to her school and saving her from the rain, but at the same time they had never even shared a single word with one another, nonetheless know each other's name. But he knew that if he were to just leave her there, he wouldn't stop thinking about her throughout the whole day and how he didn't even bother to help her.

He flashed his hyper beam to garner her attention as he started to press the button that rolled down the windows of the passenger side. He put his car into park as he unbuckled his seat belt, learning over as far as he could to have his voice reach outside of the now open window.

"Hey!" Her head turned towards him as motioned her to come inside the car. Hopefully she recognized him and didn't think that he was some creep trying to pick her up.

She looked both ways before looking at him through the window and then down at her lap, ignoring his call.

Sasuke called for her again a little more loudly, when he started to see the headlights of a different car behind him. He waited again as his mind silently traveled else where.

'_What the hell am I doing?_' As he was lost in thought, he was suddenly focused for a moment as he heard drops of rain hit his car. He started to hear one individual collection of them carefully now and started to count;

'_One, Two, Three, Four_...' and it continued on. It was until he got the to the ninety-ninth raindrop out of the pattern he focused on that a loud horn sprang into his ears from behind him. Breaking from his ridiculous trance, Sasuke tried his best in the situation as his mind came up with it's own words and phrases for him that he hoped would help him out.

"It's me, the boy from the bus stop!" The girl's head finally perked up quickly as she started staring at him now, unsure of what to do next.

A small segment of five horn-beeps was could be heard now, the car behind them showing signs of agitation and anger. The teen boy played his moves logically as best he could.

"I'll give you a ride to school! It's raining too hard for you to wait for the bus!" The girl was still having a hard time comprehending that the boy who was calling her was the same boy that came to the same bench as her in the morning.

The quiet, attractive, tall one.

Clouded thoughts and suspicion continued to flood her mind as she refused to get up.

'_Dammit._'

Something in the gears of Sasuke's brain made him do something totally out of character; whether it be the mix of the bad weather, the angry driver behind him, or fact that adrenaline pumped through his veins, no one knows.

Quickly, he pressed the automatic button to bring up the window of the passenger-side as he stepped out of his warm, running car in only a dark blue thermal with it's sleeves pushed up halfway, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The car behind him honked its horn one more time before swerving around him and the car, just barely missing him, speeding off into the distance. The Uchiha could care less as he made his way through the rain to the girl, hovering over her to confirm it was indeed him.

"It's me."

It took her a second to register him to be directly in front of her now as she looked up at his soaked state, his bangs clinging onto his beautifully crafted face, clothes wet and all. Her expression was one of both surprise and concern as she finally nodded, standing up and reaching for the plastic raincoat she had been sitting on. Sasuke gave a small faint smile as he guided her to his car, opening the door for her and letting her in before hurrying to his side of the vehicle and driving off.

That rainy day in Sasuke's car, the conversation between them was held to a minimum; but the complexity of their situations, their small talks, and their small exchange of laughs and smiles in that ride made all the difference.

She had explained to him that her school was far and that she used his bus in the morning to get to another bus station and then to be taken to school. It was quite a long drive to drop her off and he did indeed arrive late to school that morning, yet he felt no anger or regret for doing what he did. He knew that he would never have that opportunity again, so he took it.

From that day on out, Sasuke and his newly found friend, Hinata, had become friends.

They had been talking casually about their life in the mornings. Some days they'd take the bus together, other days Sasuke would offer her a ride. Either way, neither of them felt bothered by the presence of the other; if anything, it was greatly enjoyed.

Before, they'd rarely pass time with each other outside of their little morning rendezvous, but they both felt like it would happen when they both feel comfortable for letting it happen. Just having each other's company seemed to be good enough for the both of them. Time and time again they started to feel themselves open up to one another as the comfort that each of them felt whilst being with the other became more and more apparent. And slowly, their friendship started to evolve in ways that neither of them could explain. Their first meeting was so unplanned and bizarre that no one expected it reaching as far as it did.

But it did.

A relieved sigh left the boy's lips as he saw a small form running toward him, puffs of air shooting out of her mouth as she ran. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh to himself at how exceptionally cute she looked at that moment.

When she finally made it to him, she gave him an apologetic look and bowed quickly, raising her head up shortly after.

"Gomen! I woke up late this morning!" The boy gave a small smile as he moved a piece of the panting girl's disheveled hair away from her face, moving it to its rightful place. A flush of red came upon Hinata's cheeks as it combined to the already pink tint due to the cold, a beautiful hue radiating off of her milky skin.

Sasuke's smile widened a bit as she inched closer to him, the warmth garnered from her running starting to heat the both of them up now.

"I-I'm sorry to keep you waiting..." The dark-tressed teen glanced up at the taller form as he continued staring at her, a smirk suddenly shaping onto his lips.

"You should compensate by warming me up.." Hinata's blush grew deeper as she felt the strong arms of Sasuke bringing her closer to him, their bodies combining into the perfect fit.

In the beautiful moments that they shared together, the two of them both realized that this young love could develop into something

much,

much more.

* * *

**A/N**: C:


End file.
